wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Love is in the Air
Love is in the Air is an seasonal event that takes place around Valentine's Day (around February 11-15). The first Love is in the Air event occurred in 2006, and was repeated in 2007, 2008 and 2009. From the on the official site: :Something is in the air in the major cities of Azeroth. Some call it love, and some just call it friendship and admiration. Whichever it is, many guards and townsfolks now spend their days giving and receiving tokens and gifts to other amorous citizens. :The more skeptical, however, are suspicious of the strange "love sickness" clouding the hearts of so many. Will this widespread occurrence be simply taken as a recent outbreak of amore? Or will our brave adventurers find a sinister plot behind the source of this plague of passion? Only time will tell... Details To start, talk to an Innkeeper with a over their head and purchase , and either a or a . Immediately use either the perfume or cologne on yourself. This will provide a 60 minute Cologne/Perfume buff. Walk around any major city and you should see NPCs with hearts ( ) above their heads. Giving Tokens Interact with any one of them and you will be prompted (talk bubble) to give them a love token. An NPC will not give out items after receiving a token for 1-2 minutes. If your inventory is full and you talk to an NPC with a heart above their head and they accept your token, they will not give you something in return. Cologne vs. Perfume * Use cologne if you want to give a love token to a female NPC. * Use perfume if you want to give a love token to a male NPC. * Most, if not all of the guards in Darnassus are female NPCs, thus pretty much requiring players to use at least some cologne. * Most, if not all of the guards in Ironforge are male NPCs, thus pretty much requiring players to use at least some perfume. After giving a token, several things will happen: Pledge or Gift If you do not currently have the debuff Adored, you will receive a or gift, and the debuff Adored. If you do currently have the debuff Adored they will give a or gift. This rule applies for all NPCs. In both cases, Pledges are received from guard NPCs, while Gifts are received from non-guard NPCs. Heartbroken Sometimes when you attempt to give a token to an NPC they will not give you an item in return and will instead give you the "Heartbroken" debuff. This debuff prevents you from giving tokens to any NPCs for 60 minutes. This happens randomly. The debuff can be removed if a player character uses an on you. Once this happens the debuff will disappear and you will have a in your inventory. This item does not have a known purpose. Pledge of Adoration When you get a Pledge/Gift of Adoration, you cannot receive another until the Adored Buff fades. During that 60 minute period you will receive Pledges/Gifts of Friendship instead. The Pledge/Gift of Adoration can contain a variety of items: ; : Contains an assortment of six chocolates with a variety of powerful buffs: :* - Increase Defense Rating by 30. :* - Increase Hit Rating by 30. :* - Increase Haste by 30. :* - Increase Spell power by 35 ; : Binds on pickup. Has 10 charges and a cooldown of 1 minute. When used, creates a with the player character's name stamped on it. Heart Candies are based on the real world Valentine's Day chalky confection. Each one bears an expression of affection such as "I'm all yours!" or "I'll follow you around Azeroth." Their only purpose is to give to other players. ; : Causes rose petals to rain down around a player for a period of time. This is a purely cosmetic effect. Not Soulbound. ; : Shoots a heart-shaped firework into the air. ; : This item is permanent and has a 3 minute cooldown. Sets up a picnic basket with hearts on an umbrella. When one person alone clicks the basket, he will sit down and receive the buff "Looking for Love..." which is represented by the "broken heart" icon. When two or more people sit by it, they will receive a buff "Romantic Picnic - You are enjoying a lovely meal..." which is represented by the "romantic picnic basket" icon and all the players sitting will have floating hearts above their heads, randomly drink, eat, blow kisses, and laugh. ; : Shoot at a player character and the small pet version of Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will follow them around providing that player character doesn't already a have a pet. Can have up to 10 charges. Expires after 10 days in-game. ; : Use to cure Heartbroken debuff. The recipient gets a with no known purpose after curing the broken heart. ; : Summons a version of Kwee Q. Peddlefeet, a small pet that will follow you around. ; : Acts like a . When dropped on the ground, nearby monsters will attack it. Lasts for 3 minutes. Not Soulbound. Expires after 10 days. ; : A "rare" chest piece that is not soulbound. Pledge/Gift of Friendship An NPC will give you a package after getting a token if you have the Adored Buff. What this contains highly depends on who you talk to. # Guards give a Card specific to the type of guard or a Pledge of Loyalty specific to their town. #* Horde cards: , , and . #** 5 of each makes: , , and . #* Alliance cards: , , and . #** 5 of each makes: , , and . #* Horde pledges: , , and . #* Alliance pledges: , , and . # Civilians (ie. shopkeepers) give "Gifts of Friendship"; trade goods like wine, boxes, bread, etc. specific to their town. #* Horde items: , , and . #** 5 of each makes: , , and . #* Alliance items: , , and . #** 5 of each makes: , , and . Making a City Gift Collection # When you have 5 Cards, 5 Pledges, and 5 Trade Goods, you can form a city-specific Gift Collection. When you complete this collection you will receive a 30 minute buff. You can only have one such buff active at a time. #* Horde: Undercity: +30 intellect, Orgrimmar: +30 Agility, Thunder Bluff: +30 Stamina. #* Alliance: Stormwind: +30 intellect, Darnassus: +30 Agility, Ironforge: +30 Stamina. # Collect Gift Collections from the all major cities to make an Alliance Gift Collection or Horde Gift Collection. # Turn the Alliance/Horde Gift Collection into Kwee Q. Peddlefeet near a city leader of your choice. The city leader that receives the most gift collections will have cupid hang around and buff players. # Handing this in gives you a , as well as your choice of one of the following: #* x5 #* x5 #* x5 Other Items It is not widely talked about, but during this time, a special item drops from 4 elites in a variety of old-world dungeons. - This item acts the same as , but has an unlimited number of shots. It randomly drops from Archivist Galford in Stratholme, Illyanna Ravenoak in Dire Maul, Lorekeeper Polkelt in Scholomance, and Princess Moira Bronzebeard in Blackrock Depths. During the 2009 event of Love is in the Air, the was introduced for those characters with access to Northrend. The showers the character with black rose petals and drops from Prince Keleseth in Utgarde Keep, Maiden of Grief in Halls of Stone and Prince Taldaram in Ahn'kahet in both Normal and Heroic modes. Kwee Q. Peddlefeet Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is the host of the event. He is a goblin with wings. There is a Kwee Q. Peddlefeet by each faction leader. If you /kiss Kwee Q. Peddlefeet he gives a 60 minute +200 health buff. He also accepts Alliance and Horde Gift Collections. When you turn in an Alliance or Horde Gift Collection, Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will give you a choice of 5 , 5 , or 5 . At the end of the week the faction leader with the most gift collections will have Kwee Q. Peddlefeet stay by them and buff players for a week. Quests (Alliance quests) Note: you will only be able to do one of these quests per character. * Ironforge: Tormek Stoneriver works at the bank in Ironforge and had his heart stolen by Colara and wants you to deliver a Creased Letter to her. * Stormwind: Lieutenant Jocryn Heldric wanders near the Auction House in Stormwind and wants you to deliver a Carefully Penned Note to his sweetheart Colara in Stormwind. * Darnassus: Starts by the bank in Darnassus from Aldris Fourclouds, a night elf obsessed with the beauty of Colara in Stormwind (also near the bank) who wants you to give her a letter. Go to Stormwind and give the Immaculate Letter to Colara Dean. (Horde quests) * Starts by the bank in Orgrimmar from Orok Deathbane, a lovesick orc who wants you to deliver a Slightly Creased Note to his... undead girlfriend whom he is embarrassed to be seen with. Is a prerequisite for the quest from Fenstad Argyle. * Temma of the Wells has found love outside the bluffs and wants you to deliver a Carefully Written Letter to Elenia. * Outside Undercity: Also given by Deathguard Tor who was once betrothed to Elenia and wants you to giver her a Lovingly Composed Letter. Go to the Undercity and speak with Elenia Haydon near the bank. Note: Dearest Colara is the introduction to this quest. If you have it in your log, you can't get this one. However, if you start this chain before doing Dearest Colara, you will not be able to do that one. Dangerous Love starts by the bank in Stormwind with Aristan Mottar. The first objective is to get a Stormwind Guard's Card. Then you must give a Perfume Bottle and a Cologne Bottle (purchasable at the inn) to Morgan Pestle. You will receive a box of chocolate and a handful of rosepetals for completing this step. Upon talking to Aristan Mottar again, he will ask you to speak with Innkeeper Allison. Allison will tell you to talk to Evert Sorisam, a man in "The Finest Thread" in the Stormwind Canals. The Finest Thread is near Cathedral Square. He will lead you to Apothecary Staffron Lerent, who is behind Ravenholdt Manor in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Just in front of the manor you will see a practice ring, behind that is a path through the mountains. Go through that path and then to the left. You can sort of see on the map how this leads behind the manor. After talking to him, he will offer you the contents of his cauldron, which is a choice of: * Blue Dinner Suit * Purple Dinner Suit * Red Dinner Suit * Lovely Blue Dress * Lovely Purple Dress * Lovely Red Dress Note: You must right click on his cauldron and open it, otherwise you will not get your reward. Note: Before you can do this, you must complete Dearest Elenia. Fenstad Argyle... The short quest chains that start with Dangerous Love eventually lead to the discovery of who is behind the love plague. The end reward is a choice of: * Blue Dinner Suit * Purple Dinner Suit * Red Dinner Suit * Lovely Blue Dress * Lovely Purple Dress * Lovely Red Dress Achievements The meta-achievement Fool For Love can be completed during this time. In addition are the following achievements not required by the meta: * Lovely Luck Is On Your Side * Perma-Peddle External links * Event information on Worldofwarcraft.com * Event guide on Wowhead.com Category:Holidays Category:Love is in the Air